A Date Through Time
by Penelope Smitty
Summary: Sherman has wanted to date Penny Peterson for the longest time. In fact, he already has a date planned. A date through history.
1. Chapter 1

" I'm sure you know I will be eleven in two weeks. There's something I've been wanting to ask you for-"

"And what might that be, Sherman?"

Sherman jumped. Mr. Peabody was standing in the doorway to Sherman's bedroom. Sherman turned as red as his hair. "There might be something I want to talk about."

Mr. Peabody smiled. "Let's go into the living room, shall we? Judging by the color of your face, I'd say you have something pretty important to talk about."

They sat on the leather couch on in the living room of their New York City apartment. "So Sherman, what do you want to ask? It must be pretty important if you were rehearsing it."

Sherman took a deep breath. "I'm not sure I you know this, but I never got over my crush on Penny Peterson. And I like her a lot. I think that I'm old enough to be in a romantic relationship. But I want your blessing. And there's something else. I was wondering if I could-" Sherman stopped. He couldn't go on. It didn't matter. Mr. Peabody had already figured it out. "You were wondering if you could ask Penny out." Sherman nodded.

"Ask out, like on a date?" Another nod. Mr. Peabody sighed. "Well that depends, Sherman. What exactly did you have in mind for your date?"

Sherman blushed even more. "Actually, I planning on using the WABAC."

"So you plan on taking her on a date through history?"

Sherman nodded. Mr. Peabody asked"And when exactly do you plan on taking her?"

Sherman blushed even more. "Well I was thinking maybe the Paris World Fair, to start off. Then one of Mozart's concerts. And I heard they threw some pretty awesome balls in seventeenth century France." Sherman was so red at this point, he looked like his face was about to explode. Mr. Peabody thought for a moment.

"Alright Sherman" he said. "You may use the WABAC. On one condition."

"Anything!" Sherman cried.

"You have to ask Penny out tomorrow."

"What!" Sherman cried. Mr. Peabody smiled. "You said anything Sherman. And I'm going to make this a little more interesting; tomorrow night is the only night you can use the WABAC for a date. And if the date goes well, you may start a romantic relationship with Penny. If the date goes badly, you can't date until your thirteen."

Sherman gulped. Mr. Peabody smiled and held out his paw. "Are we in agreement?" Sherman nodded and shook his father's paw. "Then it's settled. Any questions?"

"Um, yeah" Sherman said. "What if I don't ask?"

"Then you can't date until your thirteen" Mr. Peabody said. "Now off to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah" Sherman muttered. "I can hardly wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Penny Peterson was sitting in Ms. Hughes's homeroom. She was staring at the door, waiting for Sherman Peabody to enter. Yes, all though Sherman didn't know it, Penny had strong feelings for him. The wall on the clock said 8:18. Only two minutes until the bell would ring. She watched Sherman enter the room and she felt her heart melt. His red hair, his brown eyes hidden behind rather large glasses. Okay, so maybe the size of his glasses were a turn off, but the other than that... Sherman was flawless. What she wouldn't give to take their relationship to a more passionate level.

* * *

Sherman felt his face flush as soon he saw Penny. There she was, sitting in the second seat of the third. Her blond hair, her beautiful blue eyes. Just looking at her made Sherman's heart feel like it was beating a thousand times per second. He put his backpack and lunch box by his desk and slowly walked to Penny's desk. "H-Hey Penny" he said. She looked up from her book."Oh hey Sherman."

Sherman took a deep breath. "Do you any plans for tonight?" Penny shook her head. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." Penny frowned. "You mean like on a date?" Sherman nodded. "Well, it's kind of short notice, but sure. Where and what time?"

Sherman could feel fireworks going off inside his chest. "Meet me at my apartment at 7:30."


	3. Chapter 3

Sherman burst through the penthouse doors.

"Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody! She said yes!" Sherman cried.

Mr. Peabody walked into the livingroom. "Congratulations, my boy."

"She'll be here at 7:30" Sherman said.

"We have a lot to do" Mr. Peabody said. "First you need to take a shower, put a suit on, and do you know how to ballroom dance?"

"No" Sherman said.

"Take a shower first and then I'll teach you" Mr. Peabody said. Sherman ran off.

* * *

Penny was getting ready. Every dress she owned was on her bed. She picked up a blue one and tried it on. Her mother came into the room.

"How do you feel? Are you nervous?" Patty asked. Penny nodded.

"You know, I remember the first time your father asked me out. I was sooooo nervous. Turns out, he was to."

Penny smiled.

Her mom picked up a flower clasp, fashioned Penny's hair into a bun, and then sealed it with the clasp.

"Done" she said.

Penny looked in the mirror. "It's looks great. Thanks mom."

Patty beamed. "Your welcome honey."

* * *

Sherman was in his tux, attempting to learn to ballroom dance. The doorbell rang.

"She's here!" Sherman cried.

"It's okay" Mr. Peabody said. "Your going to do great. I'm sure she's nervous too."

Sherman smiled weakly. Mr. Peabody went to get the door. Sherman stayed in the livingroom.

"Right this way" he heard Mr. Peabody tell the Petersons. He heard footsteps. Then he saw her. She looked beautiful. Sherman told her so. Penny blushed.

"Thanks. You don't look bad either."

Sherman blushed. "Thanks."

He took her hand and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder. It was Mr. Peterson.

"I'm warning you" he growled. "If you cause my daughter any grief..."

"I promise that happen" Sherman said. He took Penny's hand and they ran off to the WABAC.


End file.
